Caroline's Courage
by Sentimental Bookworm
Summary: Wally gets a surprise in the shower. Future fic. Wally/Caroline fluff.


Wally was lying in bed on his stomach reading a good book. He has been reading the book the whole day, only ever getting up to eat a snack or go to the bathroom. Jake and Josh teased him for being such a nerd before heading out to play baseball at their high school's field. Peter usually followed Wally, but since Wally was doing something boring, Peter decided to tag along with the twins.

"Wally! Go take a shower before we head out for dinner." Mrs. Hatford shouts from downstairs.

Wally looks up from his book in confusion and looks at the clock on his nightstand. Has it really been that long? He started reading the book when the summer afternoon sun was shining upon his eyes and he decided that he could no longer sleep in.

"Yeah, okay." Wally calls out, continuing to read. He wanted to finish the book first. There were only a few chapters left.

"Wally, why haven't you showered? We're going to be leaving soon." Mrs. Hatford appears at his bedroom door a few minutes later.

"I'm almost done the book, I'll shower right after." Wally says, wondering why it mattered so much if he showered or not.

"You better get a move on, our reservations are going to be taken away if we're late and we have guests arriving." She says as she walks back downstairs.

"Uh huh." Wally answers without actually catching what she said.

When he finally reaches the end, he puts the book down and smiles. Nothing like finishing a great story, he thinks. He enters the bathroom just as he hears commotion downstairs. Ignoring it, he shuts the door behind him and strips. He turns on the water and waits for the right temperature. After stepping in, it came to him that his mother mentioned guests. He instantly thinks of Caroline, then stops. The last time he seen her was summer before their first year of high school, two years ago. After the girls left West Virginia, the parents still kept in touched. They came back for one Thanksgiving, two Christmases and two summers. For the past two years though, they haven't found time to come back, and Wally felt a little sad. Sometimes the boys and girls would send emails, but as time passed, they weren't as close as they would like to be. He wonders if they were the guests his mother mentioned.

He dismisses the thought as he lathers shampoo in his hair. He hears the door of the bathroom open and softly close.

"Peter, when will you stop using the bathroom when I'm in it." He calls out, annoyed. Peter always went in to urine while Wally was inside. He sighs, it was his fault for forgetting to lock the bathroom door anyways.

When he didn't hear the sound of trickling, he grew confused. "Peter?" He hears the curtain moving while he washes the soap out of his hair.

"Nice butt." A familiar, feminine voice whispers into his right ear and he jumps.

"HOLY SHIT." He covers his rear end and twists his upper body, careful not to turn from his hips and under.

There, stands a dark haired girl with a smirk on her lips, looking directly into his eyes. She looks the same, yet slightly older from the last time he saw her. He stares at her, not believing she was really there.

"Puberty sure has done you good." Caroline says, breaking the short silence, continuing to smirk.

You too, Wally thinks, before turning red, realizing he's been staring at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We've been waiting for you so we could go to dinner." Caroline tells him.

"Okay, but why are you here?"

"We're back visiting!" Caroline smiles.

"Yes, I can see that, but why are you in the shower with me?" Wally looks at her, unamused, but his face still hot, and not from the steam of the hot shower.

"I just felt like it." Caroline shrugs.

"Please get out." Wally tries his best to act cool.

"Aw, why, the show is great. It's boring waiting downstairs." Caroline pouts playfully and Wally glances at her lips.

"What are our parents supposed to think?" Wally starts to pink, thinking what if their parents walked in on them.

"Don't worry, everyone already left. You were taking too long. Your mom said I could wait for you. She said we could walk together since they all are walking to the restaurant anyways." Caroline explains. "So it's okay." She winks and Wally turns red again.

Wally turns back around, his hands still hiding his backside. "Leave, now." He's never going to tell his brothers of this, they were never going to let this one go. Wally couldn't help but smile that she was back, though.

"Aw fine, you never want to do anything fun." He waits for the sound of her getting out of the bathtub and out the bathroom before continuing his shower.

When he was done, he peeks before getting out, making sure Caroline was actually out of the bathroom. Then Wally face palms, he forgot to get his clothes and towel from his room.

"Caroline," He shouts as he opens the door, covering his private bits, "Are you downstairs?"

"Yeah." Her voice sounded like it was far away so he proceeded to get to his room as quick as possible and shut the door.

He lets out a breath of relief, head resting on his door.

"It's like I summoned her when I was thinking about her in the shower." Wally mutters to himself before turning to get his clothes.

"You were thinking about me in the shower?" Caroline was lying on her stomach on his bed, smirking, again.

"The hell, Caroline?" Wally mentally thanks whatever supernatural force in the world that he was still covering his parts.

"Why do you take so long, I'm hungry." She dismisses his discomfort and continues lying on his bed.

"Get out." Wally tells her again.

"Why?" Caroline

"Because I'm naked." He blushes at the last word.

"I don't mind." She rolls onto her back and stretches.

"Well, I do. And if you want dinner then get out so I can put some clothes on." Wally starts to feel irritation alongside his embarrassment.

She rolls her eyes and gets off his bed. When she passes him he turns so his bare bottom wasn't in her line of sight.

"Don't need to hide something if I already know what it looks like." She sings as she shuts the door behind her.

Wally reaches over to lock the door and sighs, taking in all the emotion. His happiness that Caroline was back was taking over the feeling of embarrassment and irritation. He quickly dried himself and picked out clothes from his closet.

He must've took longer than he thought, because when he came downstairs, Caroline was asleep on the couch. Wally smiles sheepishly to himself. He had kept trying on different shirts and jeans. He had finally settled for dark washed jeans and a navy fitted t-shirt. He didn't want Caroline to think he was trying to look good for her.

"Wake up." He says softly, gently shaking her. Her eyes flutter open and he feels his heart growing heavy with a feeling he didn't want to admit.

"Finally." Caroline lazily gets up from the sofa.

Wally locks the front door and they both walk to the restaurant in comforting silence, the sun setting in front of them and occasionally their hands occasionally brushing. When they arrived, they sat down at opposite ends.

"Took you two long enough. We ordered for you" Mrs. Malloy says.

"Did you guys have a make-out session or something?" Jake teases.

"No." Wally glares at Jake.

The food arrives so Jake shuts up and the whole group digs in. Wally avoids making eye contact with Caroline as much as he could, because he knew he was going to blush and then somebody was going to notice and announce it to the table.

* * *

It was just past midnight, and Wally couldn't fall asleep. It didn't feel right, there was something not letting him. Almost like he was missing something. The rest of the gang, even Peter, arestill hanging around in the living room and the parents were probably also catching up. Wally couldn't handle being near Caroline. Every time they brush or make eye contact he would pink and he could hear Caroline chuckle. If they kept that up, one of his brothers or her sisters are bound notice and then Caroline was going to spill what happened earlier today and then Wally was going to die.

Wally excused himself and went up the stairs, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Well, that was the plan, but half an hour later and he was still awake.

He gets up to use the bathroom, not noticing someone was in the shower.

"This bathroom is ocupado." Wally jumps and turns around. Caroline's head was sticking out of the shower curtain.

"S-sorry." Wally says, flustered. He tries to flush the toilet and wash his hands as fast as possible.

"Wait, can you hand me my towel?" Caroline asks before he could hurry out.

"S-sure." Wally snatches her towel off the bathroom counter and hold to her, looking in the opposite direction, respecting her privacy, unlike her to him. Then he feels her pulling him closer. He looks at her, surprised. She raises an eyebrow, then suddenly, gives him a peck on the cheek, grabs the towel and pushes him.

"Thanks," She says. He stares at her, dazed. "Well, are you going to get out or are you waiting for a show?" Blushing, he quickly leaves.

He slides into bed and touches his cheek. He was disappointed that it was only a kiss on the cheek, but glad it wasn't on the lips or else in the future they'll be telling stories how their first kiss was in the bathroom and then that'll lead to other stories and his brothers would never let him hear the end of it… Wally stops. Why is he thinking of a future with Caroline? They're not even dating. He sighs. If only he had Caroline's courage.

Then, he felt a poke on his butt and he yelps.

"Shh." Somebody shushes him, then slips into his bed.

"What are you doing?" He turns on to his other side to face Caroline.

"I'm going to sleep." She simply says, snuggling into him. He stays silent.

After gathering his courage, he speaks up "Caroline?" The only sounds he could hear was his breathing and muffled laughter coming from downstairs.

He looks down at her. Her mouth, slightly open, and her chest was slowly rising and falling. He wants to kiss her so badly, but he wants her to be awake for that. He settles for kissing her forehead. He manages to fall asleep this time.

* * *

**I HATE HOW THIS FANDOM IS SO SMALL AND HOW THE SERIES IS SO UNDERRATED. I LOVE WALLY AND CAROLINE SO MUCH. Ha ha, well, thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors, I'll probably get around to editing later.**


End file.
